


Slide My Shirt Off Your Body

by Fanfan_la



Series: Drabble Me This [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan groaned as he flicked on the light and threw his keys into the little brown basket sitting on top of the kitchen table, dropping his jacket onto the back of one of the chairs. He licked his lips as he opened the fridge for some well-needed comfort food, pulling out a container and heating it in the microwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide My Shirt Off Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Massive shirt on tiny Minseok
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, bottom!Minseok
> 
> Cross-posted from [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/251853).

Luhan groaned as he flicked on the light and threw his keys into the little brown basket sitting on top of the kitchen table, dropping his jacket onto the back of one of the chairs. He licked his lips as he opened the fridge for some well-needed comfort food, pulling out a container and heating it in the microwave.  
  
Recently, he had been working on a tough job assigned to him by his boss. Unfortunately, while he was doing well in actually completing it before the deadline, it left him exhausted, deprived of sleep and without his Minseok time too. He was well aware that he was unavoidably neglecting his husband, even though the latter understood the reason. Still, it made him feel a little guilty, especially since his baozi was already five months pregnant with their first child, and he resolved to pamper and spend as much time as he could with the older male as soon as he finished his assignment.  
  
Digging into the heated left-over rice and chicken his husband had graciously saved for him as he sat down, he wondered how his husband was, remembering that the older had had a Parent's Evening meeting earlier, meeting the parents of his young students and discussing the progress of said children. Luhan remembered Minseok saying that he was proud of his students recently, the majority improving immensely in their subjects and behaving well.  
  
He finished off the rest of his food quickly, wanting to go to bed with his precious husband, when a soft tap on the open kitchen door alerted him to another presence.  
  
"Minseok," Luhan smiled as he saw his husband poking his head out past the door frame.  
  
"Hey," Minseok greeted, a smile gracing his lips. He stayed in the same position, so that his body couldn't be seen, not approaching his husband. "How was work?"  
  
"It was the usual; tiring and lonely without you," Luhan replied, raising an eyebrow at where Minseok was. "Aren't you going to at least kiss me as a reward for putting up with my job that takes away my Minseok time?" He pouted playfully.  
  
Minseok licked his lips. "I'll do more than that," he said, his voice suddenly soft and husky. Luhan blinked at the change. "Are you finished with your food?" Minseok continued as he bit the corner of his lip, Luhan's eyes watching the seductive move.  
  
"Yes," Luhan let out in breathy tone as he pushed away the container away from him carelessly, seeing the slight lust in his husband's eyes. He knew that what came with the pregnancy, besides morning sickness and mood swings, was the increased desire to have sex more frequently. While it was still in the early stages, Luhan was glad he was nearly finished his project because he didn't know if he would be able to keep up with Minseok if the deadline was much later.  
  
Minseok lowered his eyes and slowly stepped out from where he was, revealing himself to his husband as he walked over to the other, swaying his hips side to side.  
  
Luhan swore he had never seen such an enticingly arousing sight in his twenty-four years of living. "Minseok, are you wearing my shirt?" He asked, his voice hushed.  
  
"Mm-hm," Minseok nodded, trailing a small hand down Luhan's clothed chest and swaying his hips in the button-up shirt. "You like it?"  
  
"More than like it, baozi. I fucking love it," Luhan murmured, wrapping an arm around the elder’s waist and pulling him closer, feeling the bump that was their child, pressed against him. He sighed contently, breathing in the heady scent of his husband's fresh strawberry smell. "Have you been eating strawberries again?"  
  
Minseok laughed. "Eating it with everything. And well, I used your strawberry shampoo again too." He brushed his lips against Luhan's cheek. "But Luhan, that's not what I want to talk about right now. How about you doing some things for me instead?" He moved closer, sliding in between Luhan's spread legs and trailing a sly finger across Luhan's clothed thigh.  
  
"Of course, baozi," Luhan said, pulling the older onto his lap and growing erection. He let the male wrap his arms around his neck before he started nipping at the pregnant male's clavicle and upwards.   
  
Minseok responded accommodatingly, leaning his neck to the side so that Luhan could nip at more of his skin, all whilst letting out soft noises. He pulled Luhan even closer, relishing the tingling pleasure coursing through his sensitive body, and threading his slender digits through Luhan's short hair. Then, as Luhan moved to suck on Minseok's wet lips, the pregnant male's hands slid down to the front, unbuttoning Luhan's white shirt slowly and tugging it off before running his fingertips across the male's chest, letting them brush against Luhan's peaked nipples as the younger let out a breathy gasp. He then pulled back with hot breaths escaping his lips and kissed Luhan gently on the mouth as the other had no sense of propriety and simply tore the huge shirt off Minseok, and chucked it to the side.  
  
"Enough foreplay," Minseok he murmured against Luhan's lips. "I want _you._ "   
  
Luhan simply pressed a gentle kiss onto Minseok's cheeks and slowly hoisted the older on the kitchen island, lowering the other down on his back as tenderly as he could. He reached into one of the drawers, which had a handy bottle of lube for occasions such as this, and placed it next to Minseok's head.   
  
"Are okay about doing it here?" Luhan asked in concern. He didn't to make Minseok's back hurt even more than it already was. "Maybe I should grab a pillow from the other room-"  
  
"No!" Minseok gasped, the need to have Luhan making him go crazy. "It's okay, Luhan. Please, I just want- I want it so bad-" He moaned and wiggled his hips, indicating his desperate need for release.  
  
Luhan chuckled at Minseok's display. "Alright, baozi," he said, shucking off his trousers as quickly as he could and lubricating his fingers generously.  
  
Luhan pressed his lubed finger at Minseok's entrance and calmly slid it in, enjoying the look of contentment on his husband's face. He continued to pump his finger in and out at a steady pace, adding more fingers until there were four stretching comfortably inside a writhing, pregnant male, gasping for out loud for Luhan's cock.  
  
"Oh Luhan, please, please!" Minseok moaned, licking his drying lips. "I need you- oh god!" He whined and thrust his hips down onto Luhan's fingers, hands gripping at the table in vain.  
  
"Hush, baozi. Lu-ge will give you what you want. Be patient," Luhan said, thrusting his fingers in one last time before pulling out and shedding his boxers, letting free his straining erection.  
  
He grabbed the remaining lube and slathered his cock with it, making sure he was covered as to not hurt his husband. With one gentle push in, Luhan entered his writhing husband, gripping the smaller man's hips for leverage. He steadily began to move as he pulled Minseok's smooth legs over his shoulders to get a better angle, leaning closer to steal a breathless, sloppy kiss from the elder.  
  
"Lu-ge!" Minseok gasped, his voice high as Luhan never stopped his slow and deep thrusts into smaller. Minseok, however, desperately wanted a faster pace, feeling the building pleasure curling up in the pit of his stomach as he continued to push against the other.  
  
Instead of doing what he could see Minseok wanted, Luhan pushed Minseok's legs down so that his knees were aligned with his head, taking advantage of the elder's flexibility. "Sorry, babe. Lu-ge just wants it nice and slow," Luhan whispered next to Minseok's ear, sending a deep thrust that had the smaller gasping for air.  
  
Minseok simply wrapped his arms around Luhan's neck as the slow pace continued, arching his back whenever Luhan hit his prostrate. He stared into Luhan's warm orbs, his mouth open as the moans became silent screams at the ceiling. He could never handle the slow love making that younger enjoyed because Luhan always made it too intimate, too finely attuned to his body's erogenous spots, and too _good_ that he would pass out at the end.   
  
Minseok would never regret it though.  
  
Luhan ran his hands up and down Minseok's pale, fleshy thighs as he rolled his hips into the man, nibbling at Minseok's exposed skin once again, never having enough of worshipping his husband's beautiful body.  
  
"Luhan- Lu- Lu- Han-" Minseok gasped as another hit against his pleasure spot became way too much. "I'm- I-" He moaned again, his climax getting closer. "Please-"  
  
"It's okay, baozi," Luhan cooed, feeling his own release approaching quickly as Minseok began to tighten around him sporadically. He moved his hips faster and grabbed Minseok's erection in between them, pumping his hand up and down as he got closer. "Let go."  
  
“ _L-Luhan!_ "   
  
Minseok choked on his scream as his body trembled and he came, his release landing all over Luhan's hand and his own rounded stomach. Luhan groaned lowly as he pulled out and came on Minseok's chest, little spurts dribbling from the tip as he gripped the table top in mild exhaustion, trying to avoid landing on top of his husband.  
  
When he had come down from the high, Luhan reached out for the tissues and gently wiped the mess off Minseok's naked body and himself, throwing the tissues into the waste bin without caring if they landed inside or not. That could wait in the morning.  
  
Luhan tenderly hauled the smaller up, feeling how suddenly tired Minseok was, and lifted the smaller into his arms bridal style, leaving his and Minseok's clothes where they were and walking towards their bedroom. As he was laid down into their bed, Minseok nuzzled into Luhan's warmth, eyes fluttering closed as he was lulled to sleep by his husband.   
  
Luhan smiled loving at his husband before closing his own eyes, cuddling the smaller close as his hand rested on top of Minseok's belly.  
  
His life was perfect.


End file.
